capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yoko Shimomura
Yoko Shimomura (下村 陽子) is a renowned video game music composer who got her start at Capcom. History Following her graduation from the Osaka College of Music, Yoko Shimomura planned on becoming a music teacher, but her interest in video games would end that career path. Shimomura joined Capcom in 1988, where she worked mainly on CPS1 titles (using the alias Pii♪), the most famous of these being Street Fighter II. She was also a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's former in-house band, for Game Music Festival '92. In addition, she is known to have made secret contributions (especially during 1990) to other games (as displayed on her official worklist). Shimomura's work on RPG title Breath of Fire (which turned out to be only one track) attracted the attention of RPG tycoon Square (now Square Enix), which offered her a job there in recognition of her talent. She accepted, leaving Capcom in July of 1993 (hence her lack of credit in the SNES version of Street Fighter II Turbo) out of interest in writing classical-style music for fantasy RPGs: something she was unable to do in her present position in the arcade sound team. While at Square she composed the music for games such as Live a Live, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Parasite Eve, Legend of Mana and Kingdom Hearts. Though she is now a freelancer, Shimomura tends to work on games that are in the same series as what she previously worked on, namely the Mario RPG and Kingdom Hearts series, and, in one instance, returned to her Capcom roots for Last Ranker. Production History * Samurai Sword (1988) -- Sound (as Oimonoyouchan) * F-1 Dream (TurboGrafx-16 Version) (1989) No in-game credits * Final Fight (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited; supportive role * Sweet Home (CD) (1989) (as Pii) * Code Name: Viper (1990) No in-game credits; supportive role * Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken (1990) -- Music (as Y･Shimomura) Supportive role; at least one music track * Gargoyle's Quest (1990) No in-game credits; supportive role * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (1990) No in-game credits * Mizushima Shinji no Daikoushien (1990) No in-game credits * Nemo (1990) -- Sound Composer (as ShimoPii) * Street Fighter II (Arcade Version) (1991) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- (CD) (1991) (as Pii) * Buster Bros. (TurboGrafx CD Version) (1991) -- Sound (as Pii♪) * The King of Dragons (Arcade Version) (1991) (as Shimopi) * Block Block (1991) -- Sound Designer (as P-Chan) * Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- (CD) (1992) (as Pii♪) * Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Street Fighter II (SNES Version) (1992) -- Sound Design (as Youko "P♪'" Shimomura') * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm (1992) -- Sound (as P') She just did sound effects; supportive role * ''Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~ (CD) (1992) (as '''Pii♪) * Street Fighter II Turbo (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as Shimo-P.) * Breath of Fire (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Composer (as Pii♪) * The Punisher (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Music Compose (as "Pi-Bomb" Shimomura) * Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version) (1993) Uncredited * Street Fighter Tribute Album (CD) (2003) * Last Ranker (2010) -- Music * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014) -- Music Arrangement * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) -- Music Arrangement * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) -- Music Arrangement Song Credits Samurai Sword '' *Title BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Woods BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Desert BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Sage BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *City BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Temple BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Enemy BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement ''Final Fight'' (Arcade Version)' *Round 5 Bay Area 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 5 Bay Area 3/Round 6 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Sweet Home (CD)' *Wandering Visitor -- Arrangement *looking back on scenes ~Recollection~ -- Arrangement '''Code Name: Viper *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 3,4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 5,6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 7,8 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area Clear Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Area Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *All Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Adventures in the Magic Kingdom '' *Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Introduction -- Arrangement *Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Autopia Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Haunted Mansion Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pirates of the Carribean Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Space Mountain Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Big Thunder Mountain Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *All Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused -- Composition & Arrangement ''Street Fighter II'' (Arcade Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *M. Bison Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Balrog Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Vega Stage (Critical) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- *Spring Thunder (Street Fighter II Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement The King of Dragons'' (Arcade Version)' *Title Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Title Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *World Map -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Main Theme" (Stage 1,16) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Hard Long" (Stage 2,9) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Dark Clouds" (Stage 3,6,13) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Vagrant" (Stage 4,14) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Winds and Clouds" (Stage 5,11) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "Dungeon Master" (Stage 7,10,15) -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM "War" (Stage 8,12) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 1 (The Large Tree Speaks) -- Composition & Arrangement *Event 2 (The Red Dragon Speaks) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "War Beast" (Stage 1,2,7,8) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Under Pressure" (Stage 3,6,15) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Confrontation" (Stage 4,9,12) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Naked Thunder" (Stage 10) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss "Waltz for the Dead" (Stage 11,13) -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss/Red Dragon "Dragon Fire" -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *All Clear Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement '''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- *Crime Jungle -- Piano *Overture ~Legend of Dragon~ (The King of Dragons) -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (Arcade Version)' *Four Devas Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter II (SNES Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *M. Bison Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Vega Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryu Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ken Ending 2 -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *E. Honda Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Guile Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Blanka Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Dhalsim Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Pause -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement '''Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~ *Crime Jungle -- Piano *Street Fighter II Medley '92 GMF Version-- Composition, Piano Also played a bell during the "Chun-Li" section Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version)' *Trade City -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version)' *Four Devas Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Pause -- Composition '''Street Fighter Tribute Album *Ryu Stage -- Composition *Ken Stage -- Composition *Chun-Li Stage -- Composition *Guile Stage -- Composition *Dhalsim Stage -- Composition, Arranged & Remixed by *Zangief Stage -- Composition *Blanka Stage -- Composition *E. Honda Stage -- Composition *M. Bison Stage -- Composition *Balrog Stage -- Composition *Vega Stage -- Composition Last Ranker *Main Theme of "Last Ranker" -- Composition *Look Up at the Sky, Wanderers -- Composition *Gorgeous Capital / Ghandoar -- Composition *During the Oath -- Composition *Breeze Blowing Towards Tomorrow -- Composition *Stand on the Earth -- Composition *What Awaits in the Deep Forest -- Composition *Beyond This World of Woe -- Composition *Born to Survive -- Composition *Feudal Organization Bazalta -- Composition *An Uncertain Destination -- Composition *Something Draws Near -- Composition *The Evinos -- Composition *Round Table Conference -- Composition *Town with an Exotic Fragrance -- Composition *The Flower Blooms on That Shore -- Composition *La Valse Noire -- Composition *The Bloom of Passion -- Composition *Sleeping in Deep Sorrow -- Composition *Only One Goes -- Composition *This Journey without End -- Composition *Glorious Fights We Call "Life" -- Composition *Before a Powerful Radiance -- Composition *Mystery and Secret -- Composition *Battle on the Lesonar Coast -- Composition *A Knot of Wind -- Composition *With Ice and Darkness -- Composition *Distant Sea -- Composition *Cap of War -- Composition *On That Old Faraway Land -- Composition *Crudelis et Magnificus -- Composition *Fatum Foedus -- Composition *The Tower Embraced by History -- Composition *Be the Last Ranker -Battle Ver.- -- Composition *The Truth Handed Down -- Composition *Crudelis et Magnificus -- Composition *Infinite Spiral -- Composition *A Path Carved with Glorious Fights -- Composition *During the Training -- Composition *Invitation to the World of "Last Ranker" -- Composition *Be the Last Ranker -- Composition Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *Try and Try! -- Composition & Arrangement *Magicant / Eight Melodies (Mother) -- Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Route 10 -- Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Kasshiwa's Theme -- Arrangement *Balrog Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Treasure Trove Cove -- Arrangement *Pasta -- Arrangement External Links * Official Twitter page * Wikipedia article * IMDb page * Page at RAWG.io Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Alph Lyla Musicians Category:Real-life people Category:Female people